Butterfly Kisses
by LilOrlisDemoness
Summary: FIXED ERRORS songfic This is a cute story about Vegeta and his little princess, Bra. It goes from Bra's birth to her wedding. This is such a sweet father-daughter story.


Hey everyone! This is a cute songfic about Vegeta and his princess Bra. I  
cried while writing this just to let anyone know. I cried even when I was  
fixing all the errors yesterday. This has already been posted but took it  
down for about an hour so I could fix everything and it would be good as  
new. :) This is written from Vegeta's point of view and it was kind of hard  
to write because Vegeta is so cold and emotionless to people and writers  
can never really write a Vegeta POV because of that. But I tried and I  
would like to know what the readers think. The song "Butterfly Kissed" is  
owned by Bob Carlisle. I don't know how to spell his last name so it might  
be spelt wrong. As everyone knows already, I do not own Dragon Ball Z or  
any of it's characters. They belong to a rich man in Japan. And now, here  
is the story!  
  
Butterfly Kisses by LilOrlisDemon  
  
I glanced at my mate's pained face and felt my hand being crushed by hers.  
We where in a small white room that smelt rather awful. Her, on a bed, with  
her legs spread trying to deliver our second child while I stood by her,  
comforting her by my presence, as she says though I don't see how when all  
she is doing is cursing my name. I heard a small shrill cry echo through  
our room followed by my mate's pitiful moan. Through my weak attention to  
what was happening, I could here a female doctor telling my woman that it  
was almost over and just needed one more push. I gave Bulma a reassuring  
squeeze with my hand when she gave out a painful sob. Soon after that I  
could see a female nurse carry a bundle to the other side of the room where  
a small sink was. I gave an agitated sigh just wanting to go back to  
Capsule Corp. and train when I heard my mate softly mutter my name. Looking  
down I noticed she was holding the small child. Sitting down on the white  
bed by my mate, I took note of the awful colored blanket that wrapped  
around the child.  
  
** There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven and she's Daddy's little girl. **  
  
"Awful color," I regarded the pink coverlet.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta. That is how they tell if she is a boy or girl. Pink for girls  
and blue for boys. She sure is a beauty, isn't she?" My mate leaned over so  
I could see the child's small face. Curiosity clouded the child's azure  
eyes.  
  
Glancing up I said, "She looks like you."  
  
"Vegeta." I looked up at my mate. "Would you like to hold her?" Without  
even giving her my answer she shoved the child in my arms. "I'll teach you  
how." The woman moved my arms to hold the child properly. A growl came from  
my throat insisting that I did not want to hold the shriveled, wrinkled  
child but she looked at me and smiled. Looking back down at the child, I  
raised my hand to slightly move the pink thing out of the child's face  
when, somehow the child managed to get one arm out of the blanket and it's  
tiny fingers clasped one of mine. The child slightly giggled and smiled up  
at me with an expression in her eyes that took me a second to recognize as  
love. "She likes you, Vegeta." Something happened to me as I looked down at  
my second child, my daughter. It took me a second to realize it as a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I walked into the room of my nine-year-old daughter. She was already in her  
bed waiting for me to come in and say goodnight as I have been for the past  
seven years every night. She smiled when I came in and I dropped to my  
knees and crossed my arms and leaned onto her bed.  
  
Bra clasped her hands together and told me to close me eyes. I looked at my  
child with pure amusement in my eyes. "Daddy, close your eyes! I'm going to  
pray! And it's rude to pray with your eyes open." No one dared to ever  
order the great Prince around and sure enough, a little nine-year-old  
female was ordering me around and giving me instructions like I was a lower  
ranking. Slightly shaking my head, I did as I was told and she started to  
pray.  
  
** As I dropped to my knees by her bed at night.  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes,  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life. **  
  
After a second or so, when she wasn't speaking softly anymore, I opened one  
eye and saw her looking at me. "Are you done?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy. Thank you for praying with me." Bra leaned over and gave me  
butterfly kisses, as she calls them. She's been doing that every night for  
as long as I can remember. Leaning back, she laid down and snuggled into  
her bed. I leaned over and softly kissed her forehead.  
  
** Oh, but most of all,  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. **  
  
"Good night, Princess."  
  
"G'night, Daddy." I retreated from her room and turned off the lights. I  
looked back at my princess before leaving to find that she was already  
asleep.  
  
"Good night, baby girl." I left and softly shut her door and left for my  
room to join my mate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I would not have minded in the least if today just skipped over or erased  
entirely. But, sadly, my wish wasn't granted. Today was my birthday and my  
family wanted to celebrate it, though I do not know why. It's just a day  
you where born on. No need to go berserk with decorations and gifts. But,  
again, my wish was not granted as most of them normally aren't.  
  
So hear I sat, in the kitchen, at the table, in the darkness, waiting for  
everyone to dance in here with a cake glazed in candles that they expect me  
to blow out. I could hear them singing and any moment now, they are going  
to come waltzing in here carrying a very large cake. That is the only part  
I like about this Earth tradition: the cake.  
  
And sure enough, they walked in the kitchen, all of them carrying the  
massive sweet. They placed my treat in front of me, singing that awful song  
that they sing every time it was someone's birthday. Finally, after the  
song was over and they stopped clapping and whistling and blowing into  
something that made a weird, irritating sound I was able to look down at  
this cake and was thrown off by it's appearance. Sure, it was a cake. It  
was the average circle and written on it was "Happy Birthday, Vegeta," but  
it sank in the middle and one side was tilting and it's frosting dribbling  
down it's side. I looked up at my smiling family, disbelief filling my  
face. Did they really expect me to eat that? What were they? stupid?  
  
** "Walk beside the pony,  
Daddy. It's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy.  
But I sure tried." **  
  
"Oh, Vegeta! Bra made the cake. She begged me to make the cake this year."  
Two arms wrapped around my neck and hugged me from behind. It was my  
thirteen-year-old Bra.  
  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy. But I sure tried. I really did. I  
wanted to make it special but it didn't come out they why I wanted it." Bra  
turned so I could look at her in her cooking apron with "Kiss the Cook"  
printed on it and underneath the apron was her clothes she wore when they  
dragged me to a fair.  
  
"It's okay, princess. It looks fine." I leaned down and gave Bra a soft  
kiss on her forehead. Even if the cake was disfigured, I would still have  
to eat it or break Bra's heart. She looked up at me with a large smile on  
her gentle face. "Now, where is a knife."  
  
** Oh, with all that I've done wrong  
I must've done something right,  
To deserve a hug every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night. **  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Today was Bra's sixteenth birthday and she and my mate where throwing a  
celebration once again. Many kids that Bra knew where over already, eating  
the delicious food that was off-limits to me. Did they know I was sneaking  
food when they were not looking?  
The doorbell rang and my princess ran to the door to let more fags into my  
domain. I was having a very hard time controlling my temper as the fags  
that Bra knew hung all over her. But my woman ushered everyone into the  
kitchen to sing that awful song with everyone clapping hysterically. I just  
wanted to train but that wench beat me to it and locked me out.  
  
I walked in as they ended the pointless song. In my corner, I could see Bra  
blow out her candles and closed her eyes and her face the mask of that when  
praying to me. Opening her eyes and smiling large, my Bra almost looked  
like a carbon copy of her mother.  
  
** Sweet sixteen today.  
She's looking like her Momma a little more every day. **  
  
A small portrait on the wall caught my attention. A photograph of Bra when  
she was just three. I do remember that day. Bulma wanted a family  
photograph and wanted everyone to look nice. Trunks slept in as always and  
Bulma was in such a rush, she forgot to put underwear on Bra. That day was  
literally hell and only one photo was presentable and it was that one. The  
others....... don't make me go there.  
  
Bulma did do a nice job dressing up our Bra. First curling her hair, then  
having ribbons sewn in before pulling it back. Bra looked like the princess  
she was.  
  
** One part woman the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up,  
From ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great big world. **  
  
I left the awfully crowded kitchen and looked for a dark corner in the  
living room. A few minutes after, everyone filed back into the living and  
once again loud music drummed through the speakers giving me a aggravating  
headache.  
  
I was about to leave the damned room when a hand latched around my arm.  
Thinking it was one of Bra's idiotic lackeys, I turned around and released  
a furious growl into their face only to see my daughter's cheerful face  
beaming up at mine.  
  
** But I remember,  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. **  
  
"Daddy, can we dance just once before you leave?" I answered her in a low  
guttural growl. My patience was growing very thin and it would break if I  
had to stay here one more moment in this nonsense. "Please Daddy. It's my  
sixteenth birthday. I want at least one dance with you. It's special." Bra  
looked at me with her pleading face that I hated. She knew I'd give in.  
And, of course, I did.  
  
So, we danced one dance. Her arm on my shoulder, my hand on the small of  
her back and her hand in mine, swaying to this soft song.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy. It means a lot to me." I just grunted in return. I could  
hear the song finally coming to a close and was about to let go of Bra and  
walk away when she kept on talking. "Daddy, you know how much I love you.  
But, I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time." And before letting  
go, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek. Before leaving,  
she muttered, "Love you, Daddy."  
  
** "You know how much I love you, Daddy.  
But if you don't mind.  
I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time." **  
  
I left and walked outside flying away to get some training done. I knew she  
would find the gift I slipped into her jacket pocket while giving her the  
dancing wish. I knew she would like it. It was my large amulet with the  
House of Vegeta crest embroidered onto it. She always liked it and many  
times tried to con it out of me. Many times I would catch her looking at it  
in awe by its splendor. She even tried to steal it right under my nose but  
didn't get far before I demanded to have it back.  
  
** Oh, with all that I've done wrong  
I must've done something right,  
To deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night. **  
  
It was the next morning, the mess from the party was gone and the house  
clean making it seem as if no party took place at all last night. I sat on  
the couch and turned on the television and scanned through the crappy  
channels.  
  
I looked at the stairs detecting a sound and Bra came pounding down the  
stairs wearing the amulet around her neck and still in her pajamas and  
proceeded to tackled me on the couch into a bear hug.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Daddy! I love it! Thank you! Love you, Daddy!" Then Bra  
gave me a kiss on the cheek and butterfly kisses.  
  
** (All the precious time)  
Oh, like when the years go by  
(Precious butterfly)  
(Spread your wings and fly) **  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Today, my princess will change her name and I'll be forced to give her away  
to another man. Today, she'll be married and not be mine anymore but Son  
Goten's. I'll be the second man in her life and it's a strange feeling  
since I've always been the first. I do not enjoy being lowered in this rank  
and have my rival's lowly son steal my place. But still, a sliver of pain  
flowed through my veins making my chest tighten severely. I'd say anything  
to her if it would get her to come home and still by MY little baby girl  
and prevent her from growing up and dating men. But I know it's impossible.  
There are no such words. And once again my wish does not come true.  
  
** She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away,  
Standing in the bright room just staring at her. **  
  
My woman was just finishing up with Bra. It was only Bulma, Bra and I in  
the room. Everyone was either sitting in the church hues or waiting outside  
the door getting prepared to walk down that isle. That isle that I despised  
knowing I would lose my princess if she walked down that white isle carpet.  
  
"Daddy, what are you thinking?" Bra looked at me with her azure eyes that  
held so much happiness and excitement while mine were sullen and dreary.  
  
"I'm not sure. I just feel like I'm losing my little princess." And she  
leaned over and gave me butterfly kisses with her mother there, sticking  
little white flowers in her hair. Soon after, Bulma left the room leaving  
only Bra and I.  
  
** She asks me what I'm thinking and I said, "I'm not sure.  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
And she leaned over and gave me butterfly kisses with her Momma there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. **  
  
Bra walked up to me and wrapped her soft arms around my neck. "Daddy, I'll  
always be your little princess. And you're still me number one man." Bra  
stepped back a moment so I could properly she her in her wedding gown. I  
was the one, after much arguing, who sat while she modeled each dress for  
me.  
  
"Do you like my wedding dress, Daddy." I just nodded. She was a little  
beauty in that dress. "Walk me down that isle, Daddy. It's just about  
time."  
  
Something strange happened to me then. My chest tightened more with the  
thought of giving her over and losing her. I never thought it would really  
happen. I thought and hoped she would just come home and stay with me  
forever and call the wedding off. My vision was slightly blurry near the  
bottom and I wasn't sure what was happening. Bra lunged into my chest,  
hugging me.  
  
"Daddy, don't cry. If you cry then I know I'm going to cry and I can't do  
that. Not yet." She looked up at me and wiped away my grief with gentle  
swipes of her thumbs.  
  
** "Walk my down the isle, Daddy.  
It's just about time"  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy?"  
"Daddy, don't cry." **  
  
And we walked out of that room and I gave her away. I let her go.  
  
** Oh, with all that I've done wrong  
I must've done something right,  
To deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses. **  
  
It was after the wedding and everyone was at the reception. The wedding was  
horrible. Well, for me it was. Bra was now Mrs. Bra LeAnn Son. And she was  
now dancing with her new husband and life mate. She looked at me and her  
eyes were filled with so much love and happiness. In the end, I probably  
would not have kept her home. She was happy and with someone she loves, and  
she deserves that more that anyone I know.  
  
My lover came up to me and dragged me to the floor and made me dance with  
her. I glanced over to my side and saw Bra and Son Goten dancing also. Bra  
looked up from Goten's shoulder and smiled lovingly at me. I realized then  
that my little princess wasn't so little anymore but a beautiful young  
woman of twenty-two. Bulma let go of me and walked away. Where? I don't  
know. Someone tapped me on my shoulder and it was my Bra, probably seeking  
a dance from me. And I was right.  
  
** I couldn't ask God for more.  
Man, this is what love is. **  
  
We danced and danced. And we danced for one more song. Bra wouldn't let me  
go, just held on and kept swaying. She started to softly sing along with  
the music. "There's two things I know for sure. She was sent here from  
heaven and she's Daddy's little girl."  
  
I noticed that this was the first time I've ever heard her sing. Well,  
other than that brainless birthday song they sing every year.  
  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy. But I sure tried." Remembering a scene  
like that, I leaned down and kissed Bra softly on her forehead. "Sweet  
sixteen today. She's looking like her Momma a little more everyday." We  
swayed and Bra looked like an angel all dress in white with the flowers in  
her hair. The light almost giving her a halo. "She'll change her name  
today. She'll make a promise and I'll give her away." I knew she would be  
leaving soon. Off with her husband and won't be coming back for three  
weeks. Her honeymoon, a gift from Bulma and I. "I know I gotta let her go.  
But, I'll always remember every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses."  
Yes, those lyrics sounded very familiar to me.  
  
** I know I gotta let her go.  
But, I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning  
And butterfly kisses. **  
  
Bra and Son Goten left a few minutes after Bra and I were done dancing. I  
stayed back watching Bra and Goten hugging and thanking everyone that came.  
I knew I would not see her for at least three weeks and I knew they weren't  
going to live at Capsule Corps. but in there own house that Bra picked out.  
I was going to see me little princess less. I would not be able to say  
goodnight to her anymore and hear her softly pray every night. And with  
that would go the hugs every morning and butterfly kisses at night. Bra and  
Goten exited the hall and everyone ran outside to wave them off but I  
stayed. I turned to leave and walk deeper in the hall when out of nowhere  
two arms encircled my waist making me stay put.  
  
"You didn't think I'd leave without saying bye, would you?" Bra turned me  
around and hugged me. I looked down and saw tears falling down her face. I  
wiped them all away and leaned down and once more kissed her forehead  
before she gave me butterfly kisses. A tear slowly crept out and slid down  
my face. Bra wiped it away with a simple swipe of a finger. "I love you,  
Daddy," she whispered before letting me go and leaving me alone in the  
hall. And I could do nothing but watch her leave.  
  
"I love you too, princess."  
  
It's been three weeks since the wedding. Three weeks since I let her go. I  
kept up my training and haven't been in the house much but when I have it  
feels empty. No loud music drifting from upstairs from Bra's room. No  
yelling and screaming between two siblings. No yelling from an angry Prince  
yelling at them to shut up. Empty and quiet.  
  
My wife was in the kitchen making lunch and I was watching television. I  
just came from the gravity room demanding my lunch to find it wasn't ready  
yet so I was watching television in the meantime.  
  
A knock sounded at the door and I yelled at Bulma to go answer it. After  
yelling at me to "go answer it yourself, you lazy, worthless piece of  
shit," Bulma left the kitchen and answered the door. I heard some mumbling  
before the door closed. I was still watching the television when I was  
tackled to the ground being tightly hugged by someone I didn't identify  
while being thrown to the floor.  
  
I looked up and met the face of my smiling daughter before she leaned down  
and gave me butterfly kisses.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
There it is. I just love this story. It may seem that Vegeta was a little  
bit out of character with his affection to Bra but I think that those two  
have a precious bond with one another and that when Bra was would leave or  
get married it would crush Vegeta.  
I have another story coming out. It is a V/CC pairing. I know its weird but  
it came to me in a dream and I thought it would be cool to write. I am also  
writing a Kingdom Hearts and Harry Potter fanfiction that will come out in  
about a month or so if anyone is interested. 


End file.
